Cubículo N4
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Si de la secundaria vivo quieres salir, del manual debes vivir. Bokuto Kotaro x Akaashi Keiji.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor:**

Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Haikyuu D':, asi que decidi hacerlo de mi ship favorita :B aun asi estoy nerviosa, asi que espero que les guste.

Advertencias: algunos personajes pueden quedar mas estupidos de lo usual... y otros normal.

Parejas: BokuAka y nada mas :B.

 **Capitulo 1 Este tan solo es el inicio.**

Cuando uno apenas esta empezando la preparatoria, las chicas que no tienen novio se quedan impresionadas y hasta celosas de las que tienen un novio de ultimo año "¿Como esa chica que nació el mismo año que yo, puede salir con un hombre de ultimo año?" suelen preguntarse. Mientras que cuando llegan a ultimo año, se dan cuenta que esos "hombres de ultimo año" son completamente patéticos al buscarse una novia menor que ellos, y se matan viendo a las de primer año como si fuesen perros en celo , supuestamente son unos adultos, pero hacen actos desesperados para salir con unas niñas de primer año no cave duda que la palabra pateticos los describe a la perfección. No importaba si la diferencia de edad sea tan solo un año, si estas en ultimo año no puedes salir con nadie de otro año, las chicas te veran mal, veran que eres un inadaptado con tan poca autoestima que busca una niña, eres alguien por debajo del monton... Es mejor el suicidio antes que eso, pero el autentico, en donde te quitas la vida. Ya que despues de un "suicidio social"... quedas vivo... pero sin reputación.

Bokuto Kotarou era un chico normal, nadie sabia si su cabello era natural o si se lo tiño una mujer ciega, o si sus raices eran demasiado fuertes como para que el tinte resistiera. Pero aun así no pasaba del montón. O eso creía el hasta que rompio la regla número cinco del "manual para sobrevivir a la secundaria, version masculina" , justo arriba de "No te acuestes con un profesor, el maldito solo te pasara la materia con la minima nota, y no vale la pena dar culo por ello.", y esa era "No salgas ni te enamores de nadie menor que tu o las chicas básicamente te obligaran a cometer suicidio. Y los chicos te ignoraran para que las chicas no los relacionen contigo." Todos debian conocer esa regla, cualquiera que hubiese tenido una diarrea crónica en el cubículo número cuatro del baño de los chicos de la academia Fukurodani, hay un manual de reglas tallada en la puerta (mas bien con marcador negro permanente), ese era el tan legendario "manual para sobrevivir a la secundaria, versión masculina", a veces es difícil de leer pero aun se entiende.

-¿Te importa si te dejo de hablar por lo que te resta de vida?- Kuroo, supuestamente uno de los mejores amigos de el chico del cabello cual nido de acaros, trataba de hacer que su amigo entrara en razón.

-Maldita sea, ¿no me vas a ayudar?- Bokuto se paro en seco del asiento en donde posaba su humanidad, dejando caer el helado que tenia en la mano.

-Te estoy ayudando a que no cometas suicidio social. Mira yo no soy de Fukurodani, pero hasta yo conozco el manual.- El chico con apariencia de gato boto la servilleta de su helado en una papelera cercana.

-¿Como sabes del manual?, nisiquiera yo lo he leído completo. Me quede como por la regla numero tres, y cito, "Ni al peor de tus enemigos puedes acusar con alguna autoridad escolar. Maldito sapo de mierda." Me parece estúpido, esta sobreentendido...

-¿Te acuerdas que me invitaste al evento cultural del año pasado?, no es que no haya ido, es que me dio una tremenda diarrea termine en el cubiculo del manual.

-Sabia que no me habías fallado.- Bokuto abrazo a su amigo cerrando los ojos con alivio y felicidad.

-Suficientes abrazos.- Kuroo aparto a Bokuto con un empujón, seguido de eso empezó a limpiarse la zona que toco Bokuto.- No te ofendas, no quiero que se me infecte, y empiece a ver los de segundo y primer año mas... apetecibles.

-Eres un imbécil.- El estudiante de Fukurodani se volvio a sentar.- Tu no lo entiendes.

-Pero quisiera entenderte.- Kuroo posiciona su mano sobre la espalda de su amigo, para tratar de darle animos.

-Veras...

Hace un par de años, cuando todavía no existían los teléfonos digitales, las computadoras, y los cross...

-¿Que tan viejo eres?

Conocí a una niña de mi misma edad, no me acuerdo de su nombre en este momento, pero se que me enamore a primera vista de ella. Su cabello era largo, liso y negro, sus ojos oscuros y tenia la piel muy clara...

-... Básicamente cualquier chica de este país a su edad.

Su mirada era hipnotizarte, te digo, debia ser la niña mas linda de mi vecindario, empezamos a salir y haciamos todo tipo de cosas juntos- Kuroo empezó a sonreír socarronamente - oye, no así, eramos niños... en fin, poco tiempo despues sus padres se fueron al extranjero y nunca la pude olvidar . Hasta que hace poco, volví a sentir esa mirada en otra persona y esa otra persona era...

-Esta bien, suficiente. Aparte de que esto es muy gay, nunca te oí hablar de esa chica.- Kuroo se cruzo de brazos.

-Esta bien, esa parte era mentira, esa niña nunca me dio ni la hora, solo quería lucirme, pero si sentí la mirada. Volví a sentir ese amor, y eso que pensé que solo necesitaba el volleyball en mi vida, pero estaba equivocado, ¡Bokudo Kotaro se ha enamorado, señores! - Bokuto que finalmente se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el helado al suelo desde hacia rato, soltó una lagrima pero lo dejo pasar.

-Okay, si lo amas, pero, esta mal, ya déjalo ir. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar como mujeres acerca de nuestros sentimientos?

-A veces quiero ser una mujer y hablar de nuestros sentimientos... Amigo... ¿Que pasa?, ¿hay algo que me quieras compartir?- El chico búho engancho su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kuroo.

-Bueno... Si... Es acerca de Yaku...- Le respondió ocultando su cara en depresión.

-¿Quien?

-El bajito de mi equipo.

-Ah.

-Hice un dibujo a la hora de las practicas, y dijo que dejara de flojear y perder el tiempo con dibujitos feos.- Kuroo empezó a soltar un sollozo.- ¿El no sabe que mi sueño es ser un famoso y sobrevalorado artista que vende dibujitos en su tumblr?, yo creo que me quedo bien.

-Oh amigo, dejalo salir todo.

 **-Media hora despues de que Kuroo compartiera su dolor y su sueño de ser vendedor de dibujitos por internet.-**

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si... Gracias.- Kuroo le dio un abrazo de hombres, ya saben el de las tres palmadas.

-En cuanto a lo de mi problema.

-Ah si.- Dejo salir un sollozo mas, y se seco una lagrima.- Olvídalo, es menor que tu, ademas no se si ya lo mencione pero es un sujeto aparte, no puedes salir con alguien menor que tu y que ademas sea un hombre, estas loco... Vamonos, ya es tarde.

-Espera... No recuerdo esa parte del manual.

-Hay otra regla, que no esta escrita obviamente, porque se _**sobrentiende**_ , que dice "No salgas con un hombre publicamente, y mucho menos si eres de un club deportivo popular, y ni hablar si eres el galan del equipo, los hombres te amaran por dejar el camino libre para conseguir novia, pero las chicas te tiraran mierda, ¡Porque basicamente acabas de acaparar a otro ardiente chico que posiblemente a ellas les gusta!, o por defecto que ese adefesio te halla acaparo a ti de tus fans!."

-En Fukurodani lo mas popular es el basket... Y no soy el mas guapo...

-¿Enserio?, a mi me pareces casi tan atractivo como yo, ademas eres el capitán del equipo, ser el capitán es un imán de nenas .- Bokuto soltó un "aww" seguido de un abrazo mata culebras que lo tumbo. - ¿basket, enserio?, maldito Fukurodani y sus dotes deportivos...

Bokuto regreso a su casa sin ninguna esperanza de seguir viviendo, Kuroo se quedo a dormir ahi, porque era un liso y era el plan desde el principio. El chico del mal tinte dijo que nunca se rendiría dijera lo que dijera Kuroo, hasta que llego la hora de la cena.

-¿Es eso cierto de que vas a salir con alguien menor que tu?- La madre de Kotaro, la señora Bokuto, miro con seriedad a su hijo, mientras le apuntaba con su cucharon.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿No sabes que eso es en contra del manual?

-¡Mamá!, ¿Como sabes del manual?- El joven fue apartando el cucharon de su rostro poco a poco, hasta que este regreso al punto de inicio donde pertenecia, en la olla.

-En el baño de las chicas también hay uno, yo también estudie en tu escuela. Y aparte Tetsuro me comentó que ibas a cometer suicidio social.

-¡Kuroo!

-No quiero que cometas un error, lo hago porque soy tu amigo.

Bokuto terminó castigado en su cuarto. Asi lo quería llamar él, pero la verdad es que no quiso comer y su madre casi le da una tunda, asi que se fue a dormir temprano.

-¿No que el amor no tiene edad?- Pregunto deprimido el chico enamorado.

-Asi es Bokuto, por eso es bueno cuando un anciano de sesenta años viola a una niña de cinco por amor.

-¡Solo es un año menor que yo!

-Sigue engañándote. Buenas noches, ya tengo sueño.

-Pero estas jugando Pokemon...- Dijo Bokuto señalando el NDS de su amigo.

-Simplemente no te quiero hablar... Maldito pedofilo... Duérmete, tengo que subir a mi Gastly.

.

.

.

 **-Fin del capitulo 1-**

:'V espero que te haya gustado y de que me dejes un comentario de que te pareció (también acepto consejos y correcciones :V)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor:**

Me he retrasado mucho en sacar este capítulo, estoy y créanme que no estoy orgullosa (suda frio) pero aquí esta :3

Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 **Capítulo 2 El manual se puede equivocar.**

Bokuto ya estaba aprendiendo a aceptar que su amor no correspondido sería mejor dejarlo tal y como estaba… No correspondido. Ya habían pasado diez horas desde que había estado aprendiendo a aceptar ese hecho, no importa que las primeras nueve horas hubiese estado dormido, era un gran progreso.

La mañana había pasado mucho más lenta de lo que debería y Bokuto se encontraba en unas de sus asignaturas favoritas, matemáticas. Justo hoy estaban pasando uno de sus temas favoritos "números imaginarios", ese objetivo que te repetían todos los años y aun así tú no te acordabas de él.

—¿Señor Bokuto podría decirme que hacer ahora?— Le interrogó su profesor.

—¿Es menos tres?— Le respondió algo dudoso, la verdad en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba.

—Solo tenía que responderme "graficar", No está prestando atención ¿cierto?, salgase ahora mismo, si sigue así el resto del año reprobara nuevamente.— Bokuto tuvo que irse afuera del salón mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros, que enseguida se callaron al escuchar que uno debía pasar a la pizarra.

Bokuto era un joven sensible, muchos dicen que es un cabeza hueca pero la verdad es que era un muchacho muy inocente, pero no importaba que tan puro fuera su corazón, si el manual impedía que el hiciese lo que quisiera, este buscaría otras maneras de sobrellevar su angustia.

Cuando uno es niño y mira las películas viejas que veía tu madre cuando era joven, normalmente habla de temas de un chico patético que no consigue nada en la vida, pero que al final se queda con la chica popular y millonaria un año mayor que él. También estaba el caso del lindo chico que cantaba y bailaba y se queda con la puta de la película… Pero ese ya es otro tema.

Muy desanimado decidió afrontar la realidad e irse al baño, si no quería volver a experimentar la cruda realidad nuevamente, lo mejor era aprenderse algunas reglas del manual.

" **Regla N 16: Siempre que veas a la profesora de Física de ultimo año busca una manera de hacerle bullying, que muera esa perra."**

Bokuto se rascó la nuca, todo lo que dijera el manual era ley, pero no estaba seguro de eso de molestar a una profesora, y menos a la profesora de Física de último año, era verdad que era estricta y que no era una de sus asignaturas favoritas, pero era una señora muy mayor. Puede que solo estuviera buscando alguna manera de contradecir el manual, pero estaba más que seguro que ésta regla definitivamente no debería llevarse a cabo. "El manual lleva como un trillón de años aquí, seguro que nadie debe cumplir esta regla" pensó para sí mismo.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto Bokuto no se encontraba tan desanimado, ¿y quién puede estar desanimado a la hora de la comida?, y mucho más si estas junto con tus compañeros de equipo que eran como una segunda familia para ti. En especial si estabas junto a Akaashi Keiji, uno de los pocos miembros de su club que no estaba interesado en robarle algo de su plato; por eso Bokuto lo apreciaba mucho, podía comer en paz.

—Miren es la profesora de Física.— Menciono uno de sus compañeros, no estaba seguro si mirar porque no sabía si era una distracción para robarle las salchichas de su plato, pero la curiosidad lo mato y al final decidió mirar.

Una de las cosas que le llamo la atención al búho líder del equipo fue que su compañero enrollo una de sus servilletas y se la tiró a la profesora.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?— Le preguntó desconcertado.

—¿No es obvio?, está en el manual.— Le respondió.

Bokuto se sentía como protagonista de un videojuego, él no le había prestado mucha atención a las reglas de su manual sino hasta hace poco, y justamente cuando el empezó a tomarle importancia, todos en la escuela también lo hicieron, ¿acaso lo acosaron y junto con él descubrieron la existencia del manual?

—¿No crees que está mal?

—Si el manual lo dice creo que no…

Bokuto se sumió en las nebulosas, "entonces si salgo con alguien menor, seguramente me cortarán el pene." Pensó, tal vez tendría que esperar a la universidad en donde a nadie le interesa en lo más mínimo tu vida, o cuando fuera un adulto y tuviese un trabajo estable.

"¿Escucharon eso?, el jefe Bokuto se casó con alguien un año menor que él." Dijo una mujer desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

"Maldita sea, es muy guapo y paga bien, y tiene mucho estilo, pero es un maldito pedófilo." Después de esa aterradora imagen del futuro, Bokuto se rindió una vez más.

Y nuevamente en la superficie, otro de sus compañeros de primer año el cual no destacaba en lo más mínimo le robó una salchicha e intento tirarla a la misma profesora. ¿Con que clase de monos jugaba voleibol?

—Es suficiente muchachos.— Les regañó mientras se levantaba de su puesto molesto.

—Lo siento, es que las salchichas que traes son muy aceitosas, seguro se le queda pegado en el cabello todo el día.— Le respondió con tono de lamentación.

—No me refiero a eso, dejen de molestar a la profesora de Física, es una mujer mayor ¿Qué les sucede, acaso no les enseñaron valores?

—Bokuto cálmate, son cosas del manual.— Le dijo otro de sus compañeros que estaba sentado a su lado para que se tranquilizara.

—No me interesa.

—¿Quieres que cometamos suicidio social?, al fin la chica que me gusta acepto que me sentara cerca de ella, no puedo cometer suicidio social ahora.

—Se acaban de ganar correr cien vueltas alrededor de la escuela.— Finalizó mientras se volvía a sentar en su puesto.

—¿Estás loco?— Le preguntaron casi todos unísonos.

—Ya escucharon primer año.— Dijo Yamato entre risas.

—Los de tercer año también.— declaró Bokuto en lo alto.

—…Los odio tanto...— magulló Konoha entre dientes.

Akaashi suspiró algo irritado; Bokuto no sabía si dejarle de lado el castigo al vice capitán de su equipo, no tenía la culpa de nada de eso en un primer lugar, pero se vería muy extraño si hacia excepciones con él, así que decidió no decir nada.

Al llegar a su casa se echó en su cama sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme o las medias, estaba demasiado cansado, y eso que solo decidió hacer 99 de las vueltas porque se sintió mal por su equipo; aún no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto al bullying extraño que le hacían a esa profesora, alguien tenía que hacer algo, y si ese alguien era él, estaba completamente dispuesto a liberarla de su maldición. Tenía tres planes en mente:

Ser el escudo de la profesora hasta que terminase su último año escolar.

Decir que el manual no servía. Lo cual lo llevaría al inevitable suicidio social.

Borrar aquella regla del manual.

Bokuto optó por el último plan, era lo más fácil. Robó uno de los esmaltes de uñas de su madre, específicamente el "Bronce Pastel Nº13" no solo resaltaba en la piel, sino que era lo suficientemente espeso para que nunca se supiera lo que se había escrito tras él.

Aprovechó para ir al baño una hora antes de la hora de receso, entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y con el pulso que se había ganado en la clase de arte, tachó esa regla, sin que salpicase a las demás, una vez eliminada e imposible de remover, Bokuto ocultó la pintura en su mochila, para que nadie supiese de su hazaña.

— **Unas horas después.—**

—¡Alguien profanó el manual!— Gritaban unos cuantos jóvenes por los pasillos.

—Regla número 16… ¿Qué decía, alguien se acuerda que decía?

—¡Maldito loco del esmalte rosa, nos las pagaras!

—¿Oyeron eso?, borraron una regla del manual.— Les informó uno de los compañeros de practica de Bokuto al equipo.— Dicen que la tacharon con esmalte de uñas rosa.

—No es momento para estar pensando en esas cosas, a entrenar.— Ordenó su capitán.

La práctica paso como de costumbre, Bokuto muy emocionado, casi todos bajándole los humos, y uno que otro todavía preocupado por lo que le había pasado al manual "qué clase de monstruo haría eso" se preguntaban, y otros se preguntaban si podrían sobrevivir; los de tercer año le restaron importancia, de todas formas era su último año ¿Cuántas veces violarían esa regla?

—Akaashi ¿Me pasas mi celular?, está en mi maleta.— Dijo el líder del equipo de búhos muy animado.

—Si.— Akaashi registró la maleta de Bokuto, tenía una que otra chuchería sin terminar, sus cuadernos, su celular y un esmalte de uñas rosa que definitivamente no era el color de Bokuto. Akaashi dudo por unos segundos si preguntarle para que lo usaba, pero conociendo a Bokuto realmente no quería saberlo, finalmente el vice capitán le entregó el celular a su dueño.

—Gracias… oigan miren mi gatita ya dio a luz.— Todos se quedaron viendo al caro celular de Bokuto mientras decían en unísono "aww" y giraban un poco la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado por la ternura.

Akaashi realmente no le interesaba mucho el hecho de que Bokuto portase un esmalte, hasta que recordó aquel estúpido anuncio que estaban diciendo todos los chicos a la hora de receso. Él realmente no estaba familiarizado con las reglas del manual ya que casi nunca iba al baño, así que no veía el caso de preguntarle si lo había hecho o no, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho.

Ya al llegar a casa Bokuto no pudo evitar decirle a alguien su buena acción del día, ¿y quién mejor que a uno de sus mejores amigos, Kuroo Tetsuro?, le envió un mensaje que decía lo que había hecho acompañado de muchos emoticones victoriosos.

"Eres mi héroe." Le respondió Kuroo acompañado de un emoticón de gato.

"¿Donde habrá conseguido kuroo ese emoticón?" se preguntó.

"No entiendo cómo pueden hacerle bullying a una profesora, por lo menos aquí los profesores no son tan malos." Kuroo prosiguió con un largo spam de emoticones de gato, el joven de las buenas acciones ya no sabía si era porque le gustaban o porque se lo estaba echando en cara.

"Eso lo dices porque eres el consentido de los profesores."

"Me llaman el Gifted del Nekoma todo poderoso del conocimiento." Decía su mensaje con un emoticón de gato con una rosa en la boca.

"Que cutre, y aparte en inglés."

"Como sea, ¿Por qué no borraste la regla de no salir con alguien menor que tú?" Kuroo se dejó de los emoticones, tal vez se cansó de ellos o no encontró ninguno para la situación.

"…Se me olvido... Mañana lo haré, siempre tienes muy buenas ideas."

"Ay basta… Lo sé."

Bokuto fue al baño a primera hora para borrar aquella regla, pero pudo notar que el cubículo estaba rodeado por dos personas en cada extremo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó.

—Como alguien no respeto al manual decidimos que no dejaríamos entrar a nadie que pudiese tachar alguna otra regla, en especial con esmalte de uñas rosa… ¿Vas a entrar?

—Ah no… Yo venía a cagar.— Bokuto se ocultó en el cubículo número 3, en otras palabras el anterior al que posee el manual, apoyo su frente sobre sus manos y golpeo la pared. "Soy un idiota." Pensó.

—Pobre, la diarrea lo debe estar matando.— susurro uno de los vigilantes del cubículo cuatro.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, nuevamente con Bokuto al lado de Akaashi para tener un almuerzo feliz… Era lo único que lo podía reanimar un poco después de lo que pasó.

—¿No creen que hoy se ve mejor la profesora de Fisica?, no anda despeinada como siempre.

—Tienes razón, a lo mejor consiguió novio.

Al escuchar esto el profanador del manual, y ver que varios chicos de distintos años que pasaban alrededor de la profesora no le hacían nada, se sintió mucho mejor, tal vez esto era más satisfactorio que el hecho de haber borrado la verdadera regla que lo perjudicaba, ¿quién sabe?, por lo menos había pasado una cosa buena aquel día, y con eso era suficiente. Pero aun así, ¿qué seria ahora de su vida amorosa?

— **Fin del capítulo 2.—**

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado :'D, por favor coménteme y díganme que les pareció y recuerden LOS AMO :33


End file.
